1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a riser assembly for manually displacing the seat cushion laterally within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies include a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of die seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Typically, the seat back is also movable between any one of the reclined seating positions and a generally horizontal, forwardly stowed position to present a load floor surface on the back of the seat back.
It is known in the automotive seating art to mount a riser assembly between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle for moving the seat assembly between a seating position with the seat cushion spaced above the floor of the vehicle and a forwardly stowed position with the seat cushion disposed generally forward of the seating position and lying against the floor of the vehicle. It is also known for such a riser assembly to allow movement of the seat assembly between the seating position and a stowed position within a recess in the floor of the vehicle. However, it remains desirable to have a riser assembly that allows movement of the seat assembly between the seating position and a stowed position within a recess substantially laterally offset from the seating position.